


Haunt

by foolycoolie



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i was actually paying attention i just had some free time, i wrote delsin/fetch fluff because i was sad and class is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolycoolie/pseuds/foolycoolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a second, the sarcastic and brash Conduit was gone, and all she saw was a lost boy with monsters inside his head and stardust burned onto his skin." Delsin lets Fetch on a small secret of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt

Trails of blue and purple neon light lingered in the air as Delsin touched down gently onto the balcony of a desolate apartment. He had beaten her again. It wasn't really bragging rights, but she had her powers since the D.U.P. was first on the rise, and he absorbed hers a little over 2 months ago. He was surprisingly good at adapting to the different powers he had received as a result of his original Conduit ability.

Stuttering trails of pink light arched up over the rooftop, jumping about in the loose shape of a figure before it reached the balcony and the tiny form of Abigail Walker emerged. She looked up at him, a frown playing on her dyed lips. Fetch didn't like losing, and he knew it perfectly well.

"You cheated." She folded her arms against her chest, a smug i-know-you-know look on her face.

Delsin snorted. "Nope, you're just a sore loser." He raised a hand and ruffled her dark pink hair playfully, before opening the sliding glass door leading into the apartment and stepping inside.

One of the things that had bugged Delsin was Fetch's living condition. After escaping the bus crash, she had nowhere to go, taking up residency behind a D.U.P. billboard. Seeing that hideout for the first time made him feel sympathetic towards the then unknown neon Conduit, and once he had taken her under his wing, he had promised to get her an apartment. A month and a half plus a hefty deposit later and Fetch had a place to live in Seattle Center, close enough to the 501 bridge if she ever wanted to visit Salmon Bay. This was actually his first time seeing the place, since she had refused to let him come over until she was settled.

"Well, d'ya like it?" Her Brooklyn accent cut through the silence again, and the Conduit looked to see she had materialized by his side again, searching his face for a sign of approval. He could help but smile softly at her.

"It's a little empty, but yeah, I like it."

"You did help me choose it, though." Fetch elbowed him in the side, though he noted lighter than she did when she was being serious. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him through into the kitchen, like a child inside a candy store. This apartment must be like a luxury to her, but she of all people deserved it. It was the least he could do to play along to make her happy. She led him to the island in the middle, which had no chairs. He leant against the counter, frowning when she didn't speak. Why was she unhappy all of a sudden?

"Abigail, you alright?" Delsin asked the tiny Conduit, who had begun tracing lines in the granite with her fingers.

"It's just…" She started, brown eyes focused downwards. "Nobody's ever done something like this for me before, nobody except for Brent…" The breath caught in her throat when she said her brother's name and she trailed off again. He didn't respond, not right away. It was true; life had been too unkind to her through her short term of living. Her parents turning her in, then the drugs, and killing her own brother. She called herself a monster, but all he saw was a girl trying to redeem herself. Besides, Delsin enjoyed hanging out with the pinkette.

He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Hey, can I show you something? It's a secret though. Can't tell anyone." She nodded slightly, but it was enough approval for him. He let go of her hand, then slipped off his vest. After he had unzipped his hoodie and peeled it off, Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." Hesitating briefly, Delsin turned around and started unbuttoning his shirt as he noticed her moving around closer to him in his peripheral vision, his back to her. Once the buttons were free, the shirt naturally slipped off him, leaving his upper body exposed to her. He heard a small gasp escape her, and a smile flickered across his face for a split second.

There were small stars, tattooed across the expanse of his back in seemingly random dots and clusters. As Abigail's eyes focused, she noticed three distinctive patterns among the group etched delicately onto him.

"They're constellations." Delsin felt her fingers brushing against his skin, tracing the stars, and he shivered involuntarily. This kind of intimacy was unfamiliar to him, especially considering he was uncomfortable with the fact he had the upper body of a skinny 10-year-old, but this was Fetch he was talking about. They were practically best friends, and he might have a tiny bit of a crush on her.

"They're Orion, Aquila, and Sagittarius. The hunter, the eagle, and the archer. I developed a bit of insomnia after my parents died, couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. Reggie and I had a tree house hidden near our old house overlooking the ocean, so I used to sneak out there when I couldn't sleep and looked at the stars." He smiled briefly at the memories, even though she couldn't see it. "I liked to imagine that my parents were watching over me through the constellations, giving me strength."

"I didn't think of you as the sentimental type, Dels." Abigail responded, tracing the outlines of Orion which she could recognize now that he mentioned it. His form hunched over slightly, and she realized her words possibly hurt his feelings. Usually, he would retort with snark, but his silence made her feel bad. This was something close to his heart, and he had been willing to share it with her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. For a second, the sarcastic and brash Conduit was gone, and all she saw was a lost boy with monsters inside his head and stardust burned onto his skin. Not all Conduits were heroes, as much as Delsin tried to be one.

"Hey D, don't worry. It's beautiful." Abigail placed her hands on either side of his face, a smile unsurely settling on her pink lips.

"You think so?"

She didn't respond, only pulled him forward as their lips met. He was surprised by the kiss but eased into it quickly, fingers entangling themselves in locks of dark pink hair. She moved her arms around his neck, pulling him in and deepening the kiss.

His lips began to trail across her jawline, aiming for her neck, and she gently pulled away, using a hand to guide his eyes back towards hers. As much as she liked it, letting Delsin continue was most likely not the greatest of ideas.

"Easy there, Smokes." Fetch mumbled, as their noses brushed and he was close enough to hear. It was a bit awkward, being so close to him while he was shirtless, but she wasn't necessarily complaining about it. The sound of a phone buzzing interrupted their comfortable silence, and she pulled away as Delsin fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the illuminated screen. He swiped across, seeing it was an incoming call.

"Reg? I'm at Fetch's place, why? Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." He shoved the phone back into his jeans pocket, looked up at Fetch and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, the DUPs are royally fucking everything up again."

She smirked and simply planted another shorter kiss on his lips. "Go get your shirt on, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FF.net a while ago but never here. I've officially dived off the deep end because of these two. They're just so cute and I wish Sucker Punch spent more time on developing the relationships in game. Just a small fic inspired by headcanons plaguing me that the tattoo on Delsin's arm isn't his only tattoo. Also constellation tattoos are gorgeous.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
